I think I like you
by fictionlover94
Summary: tommy has a crush on Rachel, note rachel was decommissioned


****

Kay I was watching operation Graduates a long time ago but I just thought that this clicked in until today. So I dont' own the kids next door and hope you review.

"Hi Tommy, I'm Rachel McKenzie. I'm here today to tutor you in math," said the familiar voice of number 362 leader of the kids next door. She recently had her birthday this past August and she was decommissioned. Since then she had changed a bit her hair was a bit longer and she had on a pair of light blue jeans and orange t-shirt. Her brown eyes are a light shade like milk chocolate.

"I don't need help though I'm doing fine," he protested and turned on his heal. Rachel looked at him and smiled.

"Listen I'm not that good at math either, but I'm here to make it a bit easier. Its easy third grade math which is your multiplication tables and word problems. Come on lets get started. Tommy rolled his eyes but followed her to the kitchen table.

"Okay there are 4 rows of 3 how many desks are in Mr. Roth's classroom..." Tommy and Rachel worked diligently for the next hour. What amazed him was that Rachel didn't get paid by his mother. In fact, his mother just thanked her and she left. The cold wind burst into her face and some snowflakes stuck to her brown jacket.

"Wow," he said to himself he was starting to like this girl. His math homework was done early and he actually understood it better then before. She helped him for almost 2 hours straight to get it right. He thought enjoying this day while it lasts. But the next day she was still on his mind. How her hair fell like a waterfall to her shoulders, and oh he had to do something about this. He wanted to show her how much he liked her for helping him.

* * *

Rachel looked over her paper one last time before she turned it in. It was on queens of the ancient world, and she was assigned Cleopatra. She was impressed with this paper and wanted it to be perfect. Something flew over to her and landed on top of her paper. It was a pencil with pictures of rainbow monkey's on it. Attached to the pencil was a note:

_Hope this pencil helps you win an A+_ and it had no named signed. The handwriting was familiar to her but she couldn't quiet place it. A shadow then fell on her. Nigel Uno the guy she had a crush on was standing next to her desk. He was a year younger then her but so what? Abby was older then Hoagie.

"Hi Nigel," she said and gave him a smile.

"Hi Rachel, is this seat taken?" Then he motioned his hand to the empty desk.

"No you can take it," she nodded toward the desk.

"Who gave you the pencil? It looks like Hoagie did it looks like he's handwriting." He then looked at the pencil with the note attached. She blushed and started to think that Nigel was jealous. She shook her head of that thought. Also Hoagie, oh it was really Tommy who got his brother to do this.

"Well I have a secret admirer but its not really a secret. I was tutoring Tommy Gilligan and I think he has a crush on me now," she said simply. An 8 year old liked her? That never happened to her before.

"That sounds cute actually, I bet a lot of little kids like you Rachel," he said and batted her hair playfully.

"Yea and all of them want to marry me. You don't stand a chance Nigel," she said joking and Nigel smiled too. The bell rang signaling 4th period was over and both hurried to 5th period.

* * *

"Hi Tommy," Rachel said to Tommy as her and Nigel walked past the elementary school. They walked past the school everyday from the middle school. Rachel was hugging her orange binder to her chest. Nigel was walking next to her and carrying there project poster board. Both were doing a project on a country of the world.

"Uh hi Rachel. Did you get my pencil? I mean I didn't give that to you," he stuttered giving her a flower, it wasn't a real one since snow was the ground.

"Thank Tommy, its a pretty flower," she said and smiled. Nigel rolled his eyes but smiled too.

"Um there's this dance coming up at my school and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me? Its tomorrow" asked Tommy and Rachel's face softened. Nigel looked at Rachel and both of them looked at Tommy.

"Sure Tommy, but do mind if I leave a bit early? I have a project to work on-"

"Great! I'll see you at 4:30." Then Tommy just ran off.

* * *

At the party Rachel was with Nigel to keep it from being awkward. Tommy was bragging about how great Rachel was at tutoring him. Nothing about a crush was said. Both Nigel and Rachel looked at the teacher and then turned to see Tommy making googly eyes at a girl with red hair named Marica.

"Tommy, what don't you ask Marica to be your valentine," asked Rachel. Nigel was busy talking to Tommy's teachers Mrs. Little about the computers.

"I don't know-"

"Go ahead," encouraged Rachel. As they left they could see Tommy and Marica doing a little dance and sharing candy hearts.

**Review?**


End file.
